Why Me?
by Kintaichi Sasaki
Summary: KibXHinata This story is about 2 seventeen year old students at Wolf Heights Boarding school. Basically it, please read!


I do not own Naruto, If I could I would.......idk. Well heres my first story Why Me. I know if may suck I made it at 2 in the morning, if you see any mistakes of anything like that please tell me. I might not even post a 2nd chapter if no one likes it..... Oh well please rate and comment please!

* * *

The teacher came into the room and started calling roll. I looked around the class trying to see who the other students were. I was new to this boarding school so I kinda already figured out that I wouldn't recognize anyone here.  
"Kiba Inuzuka." The teacher called.  
"Here." I looked down so I wouldn't see anyone else looking towards me. After the teacher finished role he went up to the board and got an erase marker.  
"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I will be your History teacher for the rest of this school year. Some of you already know me, and some of you new students don't. Today I want you to fill these out." Mr. Hatake announced as he passed paper to each students. When I got my sheet I scanned it over, it was mostly questions about ourselves, chances are this teacher would be the type everyone likes. Hopefully.  
"Please do these quietly, I have important things to do." He went back to his desk and took out a book and started reading. Yeah, important stuff. Some kids were already writing stuff down on their paper, some kid was snoring behind me. I looked down at the paper and sighed, school sucked.  
"Um....D..Do you have a pencil I c...could borrow?" a girl stuttered from beside me. I picked up a pencil and turn around to give it to her. I hand the pencil to her, then I see her face. My eyes widen and I drop the pencil, it hits the floor. I look at her more then I finally go back to reality.  
"I'm s..Sorry, let me get that for you." I reach down to get the pencil and I bump heads with her. We both say "Ow." I blushed, and so did she. I got the pencil and handed it to her.  
"Thank you, Kiba." She said. I go back to my work as quickly as possible to hide my blushing cheeks, embarrassed as I was.  
My mind couldn't let go of the fact I was in love with her. I didn't even know much of this seventeen year old girl. She had blue mixed with purple, long hair. She had the most stunning white like lavender eyes. Last was her body, it was pale and just amazing, no words to describe it. There was one problem though, I didn't know her name. Her name came right before mine, Anita i think. I really had no clue.  
The bell rung, telling us class was over. I finished about half of my work, so I threw it away so the teacher would think he lost it. I hurried and walked out the door to find the girl. Sadly when I got out the door she was gone, I sighed and started walking. Then out of no where I get bumped from some girls laughing.  
"Sorry." The girl with blond hair said. Her hair was up in pigtails, four of them, perfect unlike most hair styles.  
"Hi, I'm Matsuri, this is Temari" The other girl laughed one more time, she had medium lenght brown hair. I could tell we would become really good friends. Then I noticed something about the Matsuri girl.  
"Matsuri, your patents are from a little up north right?" I asked.  
"Yeah, why?" She asked, she was a little confused but I guess she was catching on.  
"Im Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka!" I said excitedly. She smiled then hugged me.  
"I can't believe we finally met, it has been years!" she exclaimed.  
Temari stood there looking at us, probably confused. She finally got the urge to ask," Uh, what?"  
Matsuri and I laughed, she responded with a chuckle," This is my cousin Kiba." I was kinda shock that I met my cousin after twelve long years, I remember her talking to the purple hair girl earlier.  
"You know her!" I yelled a little to loud.  
"Who?" Matsuri laughed in shock.  
"Purple hair, lavender eyes girl! You know her? who is she?"  
"Hinata Hyuga. Wait, your Kiba. She likes you!"  
"She does! Seriously! But, why would she like me?" I said in confusion. Then it hit me, I was in love with someone who liked me. Out of everyone she could probably get, Why me?

* * *

I know the story probably sucks. At lease I tried making a story straight people would actually read. Enjoy! lolz.


End file.
